quotevfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars/Dani (@.BurgerKingy/@.mcfxllen/@.IMPALLA)
Mars (formerly Dani, their art in the photo from their tumblr) is a Quotev user active since September 29th 2016, though is known to have actually been active since July 25th, 2016, url @.SpearKink. They'd stated forgotten the password to that account in mid 2017, though haven't been on it since late 2016. They had been known to have mused the Undertale character Sans in their early days of Quotev, gaining quite a lot of popularity, racking up around 2,000 followers around that time, before claiming to move to their backup account, @.SPACEYBANDAlDS, (now @.SUNDAEE) claiming that "it'd become too much" for them, and they "felt like a puppet for people to play with". They went by @.BurgerKingy, @.mcfxllen, and now go by @.IMPALLA in that order. A short while afterwards, they transitioned into the Cuphead fandom in around November 2017, a game about running and gunning-- ironically, released on the same day their main account, now @.IMPALLA was made just a year exactly earlier. They mused the main character, Cuphead for a while on their backup, making the character a teenager (15 exactly) for a while before becoming "indecisive" and making him into an adult, (22 to be exact, but if you subtract his birthdate on the journal to 1930, it equals 15, though the P.I was stated to have taken place in 1937) Mars renamed him "Cooper", and later on stated that they named him that way because they "didn't like the idea of calling him Cuphead for some reason". They also said that they'd drawn inspiration from TheLostMoongazer's Son of Ink AU's Mugain and Cooper, though theoretically started the trend of giving the cupbrothers real human names on the site. They are mostly known for this muse, and jokes about how ironic that Cooper "acts like James Dean". A while after, they'd fallen into the Supernatural fandom, a TV show about two brothers fighting supernatural beings to avenge their dead mother and father, similarily to the past two fandoms they were in. They'd admitted it, to be, and I quote, "funny how every main I've been in has included two brother cliches, one with a speculated smaller older brother, and a tall, buff as fuck younger brother". They got out of this fandom very quickly though, in about a month or two. They did muse Dean Winchester, and Demon Dean mainly, though on their backup did muse Sam Winchester once-- and twice, mused Jack Kline from season 13 and onward twice on their account. They are now currently in the Cuphead fandom, musing Cooper once again, though other muses in said fandom conclude of Decaf, a spin on Bad End!Cuphead, Crook, a Bad End!Mugman, Cooper, the older twin Cuphead, and Markus, the younger brother, who is canonically Mugman. They also have a tumblr blog formerly named @.astronomiius, but now called @.distortioners. This blog is mostly for their art, or to interact with their other friends that have tumblr blogs. Relations Mars is known to mostly be around Kailey (@.oreodevil), Orion (@.MEMEUL0US, formerly HONDURA), Blizzard (@.snowcrystals, formerly ShesJustNonstop), or Garrett (@.blindartist). They are also occasionally around people such as Pen (@.sugarbxx, formerly cornchipp), Olli (@.thedxvilsadvocate), or Totty (@.mooglesarecuties, formerly @tanookileafs). As of recent, they have recently been around Orion, Blizzard, Garrett, and Kailey, seeing as how they mostly converse of the Cuphead fandom-- and oftently interact in starters, exception of Orion. Other Information - Mars's real first and last name is "Danielle Stitt". They were born November 24th. - Mars states to be genderfluid, though more people believe them to be more feminine than not. They've stated that they "really don't care" what people call them, "as long as they don't call them Shithead or short" or anything. - Mars said they originally chose the name because of their peaking interest in astronomy, though didn't expect to be affectionately start being called "Mars Bars", or "Mars the Planet". - Mars says if they were to choose another name, it'd probably be "Kaiyne", as called "Kane/Katie" since they were younger, and "Mars" since Kindergarten. - Mars has been known to have loved the Sonic the Hedgehog games when they were younger, used to having been owned the Nintendo Gamecube, PS2, and Wii when they were younger. Though, the first Sonic game they'd ever actually played was some games on the Sonic Mega Collection for the Nintendo DS. - Mars says they don't like their voice or look, saying they "sound like a gremlin", or "look like they're eleven or sound like a Kindergartener". - Mars has been known to like alternative rock music, Vocaloid, pop, and swing. - Mars, as of date, has almost 3,000 followers, though followers grinding to a halt after they'd stopped musing Sans-- to their dismay. - It is unknown as to how many accounts Mars has or had in the past, though all are currently inactive, minus their backup and NSFW account (not in use) intermittently. Category:Quotev User